


Back in Black

by HeisTank



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir disappears for like a minute, F/M, How Do I Tag, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeisTank/pseuds/HeisTank
Summary: Chat takes another hit and makes it a joke. . . Ladybug is not amused.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter fic this time, sadly no reveal as I cannot write them to save my life maybe next time.

Ladybug felt the miraculous cure sweep through the city brushing past her and fixing the damage of the Akuma. Yet she paid it no mind as her eyes were set on one spot in particular waiting.

It was the last place she had seen Chat Noir before he disappeared, the place where the warmth in her body had fled leaving her cold.

She blinked as the Ladybugs swirled the spot before taking off to wherever they went when they were done. Standing there was Chat Noir smiling at her as if nothing had happened.

He shot her finger guns as she looked at him something welling up in her and threatening to spill a mix of rage and sadness that rocked her to the core.

“Back in Black Milady,” Chat laughed as he walked toward her.

Her emotions turned into an all-consuming wildfire that overtook her as tears welled in her eyes. She approached Chat Noir and threw her hands into his chest and started beating on him. She punched at his chest weakly as she sobbed into him tears glistening off the black leather of his suit.

“Why?” she sobbed as her pounding had stopped and she slumped to the ground.

“Bugaboo what’s-?” Chat Noir began as he sat down next to the sobbing heroine.

“You disappeared and you think it's funny!” She shouted at him as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Hey, it's ok I’m back now.” Chat whispered as he pulled her into his lap continuing to circle her back, as he let her sob into his chest.

Once her sobs had died down a shrill beep came from her earrings, but she made no effort to move. She tightened her grip on her partner as his being there anchored her.

Chat Noir placed his head on top of his ladies so if she were to detransform there he wouldn’t see. He closed his eyes as he was overtaken by a bright pink light.

The emotional fire that had overtaken her earlier had died down, but she was still mad he had left her and had the gall to joke about it. She looked up at him noticing his head looked forward not even flinching at her movement. She was ever so thankful for his obedience to her wishes.

“Why did you joke about it,” She asked looking back out at the Parisian skyline.

“I thought it would sound cool,” he responded looking sheepish as his cheeks pinked. “And plus, LB I have nine lives I can afford to throw some away.”

Her eyes watered once again the thought that Chat Noir could think his lives were so insignificant.

“Why do you think so little of yourself?” she asked before she realized she had voiced the question.

“On the contrary Milady, it’s not me thinking little of myself. It’s that I have complete trust in you. I recognize that in any fight one of us can be taken out and I rather it be me.” Chat Noir responded to her question.

“I know what it’s like to lose people, permanently, and if that were to happen to you-,” Chat Noir choked struggling to finish the sentence.

Marinette turned around in Chat Noirs lap and hugged him as he began to sob the comforted becoming the comforter. She held onto him not even imagining the pain he went through. Because she knew at the end of the day no matter what happened Chat Noir would always be back by her side.

In the middle of Chat Noir’s sobbing Tikki showed back up and nodded. Marinette called back on her transformation bathing them in pink light.

Chat Noir stopped his crying and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He chuckled and let Ladybug out of his lap.

“Here I was comforting you and you got me to cry.” Chat said letting out a small laugh.

“Partners in everything” Ladybug responded resting her head on his shoulder as they gazed out into the Parisian sky.


End file.
